Golden Boy
by Killer.love.1991
Summary: The warden thinks about her golden boy. *I own nothing.*


~AU: Heylo readers! This was just a piece of writing that came to me after playing Dragon Age Origins and then looking up Alistair fanarts. There was one intended to be a CD cover with a list of songs intended for Alistair and a female warden. Or Male, whichever floats your boat. The song this was based off of is Golden Boy by Natalie Merchant. I own nothing but my own ideas. SmileyFace.~

* * *

Golden Boy

Perfection is all a matter of view and opinion. Beauty has been and always will be in the eyes of the beholder. As you discover your preferences, you're longing concepts and ideas of perfection, you then gain a distinguishable side in the topic. One person could be the sole desire of a thousand people, but there will be one person to disagree. No single model held perfection from every view. This was something I simply knew and thoroughly believed. I even accepted to myself that I could only be everyone's average, and that was good enough for me.

I did thoroughly believe in this, until I met him.

He represented all that was right, just and perfect. There was not one person who'd known his presence that could deny that he was perfect in one form or another.

It could simply be his physical looks. The sandy blond hair that always seemed well kept, even after battle and pain. Perhaps his brown eyes, speckled with gold that shimmered with his playful expressions? Maybe his smirk when he felt genuinely amused, or after uttering a relatively clever inquiry and feeling proud? Any expression of his; wide eyed and fearful or stubborn and strong; serious and deadly after a fight while he looked around to make sure those he cared for were okay?

His physical stance and well being could be classified too. Leaning back, relaxed, the muscles in his shoulders loose; or in warrior stance, his muscles stiff in anticipation under his armor. Everything in between.

It could rather be his humor and downright stupidity that stood out profoundly as a blessing and a curse. Those sarcastic remarks he always supplied in good heartedness, wanting some hope and offering some in return to fuel the fire that's needed to blaze in hopes of gaining supporters for aid in this blight. His demeanor could not hide the knowledge he lacked in some places. Simple messages sometimes required translating for him and he would happily learn when he felt a desire to. It showed his boyishness, and it was as frustrating as it was uplifting from time to time. It made him appear very innocent, and that light never seemed to vanish, letting his comrades know the taint couldn't infect real purity.

And to top it off, an air of light that could flicker immediately to seriousness when need may be. It seemed easy for the noble, who had been free his whole life and was born to lead.

Purity; Happiness; Hope; Fire. He thoroughly represented the perfect grey warden, warrior, and Templar in the same breath.

No matter which way you looked at him, he seemed perfect. It made yu want to tell him to drop the charade, to reveal any darkness he had to be holding back. No one had a right to be so beautiful, stupid, and wild.

As wild as the lion tattoo I knew he had on his shoulder from his time as a warden without me. He was as wild and untamed as a lion. As playful and clever but loyal as a mabari. Beautiful in a way that should be a sin.

I'd had the privilege and opportunity to have this man as a companion in my struggle to overcome the blight. I don't know how I could have gotten to where I am now without him. A world without him was hardly worth living in. He was my hero and inspiration.

He cared for his friends. One of the loyalist men I'd ever met in all of Ferelden. In my weakest moments; moments of defeat, of hopelessness, of regret, he was always, always there to offer a comforting hand or word. He was the only person who ever made me look at myself and think I was perfect. He was so good, so very good, through and through.

I found it hard to believe anyone of our companions didn't love him. Of course they all loved each other though. And the love I felt for my would-be templar was completely different than theirs.

Genuinely, I love my warden. I always would, and the strength of that feeling would never diminish. He would never be only mine, but I would forever he only his.

The future king of Ferelden, her golden boy, best friend and lover was beyond perfect in her eyes, and adored as perfection across the land. And no amount of perfection could be sacrificed in a world of such horrible darkness.

"So long as he remains my beautiful, stupid, untamed Alistair, I can die peacefully." I vowed to herself, eyes locked on the glowing embers of the fire before her. A fire far cooler than the one she would face tomorrow by the wrath of the archdemon. Tracing a scar along my arm unconsciously, I prepared to die for the one thing I couldn't bear to lose.

* * *

~Lo and Behold, this was "Golden Boy",~


End file.
